Many packaging applications use containers with zipper-type closure arrangements to store various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store and ship non-food consumer goods, food products, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles.
Concerns are sometimes raised with respect to recloseable zipper-type closure arrangements. These concerns relate to the fact that in many zipper-type closure arrangements, it is not evident that the package has been opened. This may lead to product-tampering and other problems. In addition, in certain instances, it may be desirable to be able to quickly and manually seal a package and still be able to detect whether the package has been unsealed after the initial sealing.